


Intertwined

by valkyrieslosers



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Love, Original Character(s), Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrieslosers/pseuds/valkyrieslosers
Summary: Being a Bowers wasn’t easy, especially for Evie Bowers.With more and more children going missing will Evie join the losers club to help solve this mystery?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris & Evie Bowers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Derry 

Every 27 years the little town of Derry changed. 

Our story begins on a rainy day, when a young boy named, Georgie, bugged his older brother, Bill, to make him a paper boat. Bill agreed and created the S.S Georgie. 

Wearing his yellow raincoat, the young boy placed his boat in the little stream, created by the rain. He watched it race ahead before he chased after it. 

'Derry Public Work' signs blocked Georgie's path. He managed to duck under the first one but he hit his head on the second. The boat turned a corner; rubbing his head, Georgie continued after his boat.

"Oh nooo!", the paper boat had gone down a sewer, "Bill's going to kill me!" 

The young boy got on his knees and started to look for his boat. But instead of seeing his boat, Georgie saw 2 yellow eyes, glowing in the darkness. 

After a short conversation with the mysterious clown, Georgie reached his hand into the sewer to retrieve his boat.   
The clown opened it's enormous mouth, to reveal rows and rows of teeth. With a scream, the young boy's arm was no more.   
Georgie tried to crawl away but the monstrous clown out stretched it's arm from the sewer, dragging the young boy to his doom.   
"Time to float..."   
*

It was the last day of school and the children of Derry were buzzing with excitement. 

A group of 4 boys named: Bill, Stanley, Richie and Eddie, left their classroom talking about their summer plans. 

Similarly, a girl named Evie, was telling her friends about her plans to look for her missing best friend.   
"Betty couldn't have gone far..."   
"The police will find her! Come out with us."   
"I would love to. Really. But Betty is still out there, I know it."   
With a final roll of their eyes, her friends waved Evie off as she went into the girls toilets. 

On the brink of tears, Beverly Marsh, stormed out of the girls bathroom, covered in trash.   
"Hey are you alright...?" Evie began to reach her arm out to the girl, in an attempt to console her.   
"I'm fine." Bev marched past the girl and stomped to the back exit of the school. 

She used the back entrance, seeking to avoid the girls that bullied her. Instead, at the back entrance, she was met with a flustered Ben Hanscom, who was looking around for Henry Bowers. 

"You going to let me past or not?" The boy dropped his well-built school project and hastily went to pick it up. “Is there a password or something?"   
"Sorry."   
"Sorry is not a password..." 

After a short conversation Beverly left, leaving a smiling boy falling for her.   
"Don't you go girl! It's another new kids on the block song..." he trailed off. 

The 4 boys were now tipping all their books and school supplies into the bins outside of the school. 

"Best feeling ever!" Stanley sighed in relief.   
"Yeah? Try tickling your pickle for the first time!" The 3 other boys stared at Richie in disgust.  
"Guys we can g-go to the barrens", Bill looked at his friends hopefully.   
"Right." Stan and the rest all nodded their heads at Bill. 

Eddie turned to look at the police car, "Betty Ripsom's mom".   
Stan, Eddie and Bill all turned to look as well, when they saw a girl about their own age approach the mourning mother.   
"That's Evie...", Stan looked intently on the girl, as he had been doing everyday for that year in his English and history classes.   
"Stan, keep your dick in your pants", Stanley glared at Richie, "you know, the barrens aren't that bad." 

The boys turned and to start walking home. They only took a few steps before they reached, Henry Bowers, who grabbed Richie's bag and flung him into Stanley, who toppled to the floor.  
"Nice frisbee", Patrick Hocksetter, Henry's number one side kick, grabbed Stanley's Kippah and threw it into the passing bus.   
Belch, Henry's wheels, burped in Eddie's face, knowing how to get under the germaphobes skin. And, Henry purposely walked into Bill so he said, "you s-s-s-suck Bowers!"

The Bowers gang thought that comeback was a funny, feeble attempt at mean retort, so they made fun of it.   
"Did you s-s-say something, B-b-b-Billy", Henry towered over Bill, "you've had a free ride this year. But this summer is going to be a hurt train for you and all your friends..."   
Henry looked over Bill's shoulder to see something that made him turn around and walk off. However, before he left he licked his hand and wiped it on Bill's face. 

"Erm Stan...", Stanley turned around, shocked that she even knew his name, to be met with the beautiful face of, Evie, "I believe this is yours."  
Evie handed Stan his Kippah, which someone had threw back out of the bus window.   
"E-Erm thanks Evie...", a small blush crept onto Stan's face.   
"No problem. Have a good summer", with a little wave at Stan, and the rest of the boys, she walked past them. 

School was out and everyone wanted to get home to start their summer activities.  
*

All except, Bill, who was set on spending his summer looking for his brother. 

"He thrusts his fists against the p-p-po-p-p-p-po... shit!" 

Bill got home and showed his dad his model of the sewer system, trying to show where he thinks Georgie could be.   
"The barrens! It's the only place where Georgie could have ended-"  
"HES GONE, BILL! HE'S DEAD! Now take this down before your mother sees it...", his dad left an upset Bill mourning his missing brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Encounters

Mike.  
Mike was homeschooled and worked for his Grandad. It was their job to kill sheep and provide meat to the local butchers.  
After refusing to kill a sheep, Mike was sent out on his bike to deliver the packages. 

He stopped out side of a meat shop and started to get some neatly wrapped packages out of his basket, until, he saw Belch's car with Henry Bowers and his goons hanging out of it. 

Adrenaline flooded his system, it pumped and beat like it was trying to escape. He thought his heart would explode and his eyes went wide with fear. Mike grabbed his bike and ran around a corner; he had to hide. So, he dived behind a large bin, to take cover from Henry. 

With a sigh of relief that Henry didn't notice him, he got back up and started collecting his bundles. 

The sound of moving metal chains made Mike turn around, slowly, to face the back door of the shop. The door opened slightly, the chains stopping the deadly attack. 

Two charred hands burst through the gap, trying to grab onto something. Seizing and groping the air.  
Smoke poured out the gap now, more hands clutching at nothing and a male and female voice started screaming for Mike to help them. 

Mike was paralysed with fear. The voices belonged to his parents... Harrowing memories flooded his mind: when deadly choking smoke slithered and writhed under the door and filled his childhood bedroom.

Suddenly, the smoke vanished and the door flung open. The sound of sheeps now filled the heavy air.  
A strange figure was hung with the sheeps, opposite Mike. Then 2 orange eyes opened and a raised hand waved. 

As quickly as it had appeared, the strange figure disappeared, only to be replaced by the taunting sounds of the Bowers gangs’ laughter.  
Mike quickly jumped out of the way, saving himself from being hit by a car.  
"Stay the fuck out of my town!" Henry threw his cigarette stub at Mike and drove off laughing. 

With a final look up at the door, Mike got up and handed the meat to the awaiting butcher.  
*

Stanley.  
Stan had been busy thinking about Evie, on his way home, rather than the fact he is about to get shouted at for not studying, for his Bah Mitzvah Torah reading. 

He was thinking about today, when Evie lightly touched his hand as she was handing his Kippah back to him. His skin tingled where her hand touched his and made his heart beat erratically in his chest so hard that he thought that it might fly out. There was butterflies- no, lions - in his chest, but it felt good. 

When he got to the synagogue and started his reading, his mind was still distracted. That beautiful, kind, caring girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes, engrossed him. So he was too preoccupied to listen to his father.  
"Your not practicing, Stanley. How do you think it will look? The rabbi's son can't finish his own Torah reading." Stan lowered his head in embarrassment, "Take the book to my office. Obviously you’re not using it." 

Entering his fathers office, Stan raised his hand to shield his eyes from a painting on the wall. 

The painting was not something anyone would want to look at, it was of a lady with a disfigured face holding a flute in her long, slender hands.  
As if on autopilot controlled by his OCD, Stan stopped in his tracks. No matter how much he hated looking at the painting he couldn't leave it on an angle. With a deep breath, Stan tucked the book under his arm and straightened out the painting. 

As soon as the book was back on the shelf, Stan heard something drop. He jumped. Slowly turning around, he saw that the painting was now flat on the floor. The lights above him started flickering as he traipsed to the painting. 

The painting was now back on the wall but something is missing. Or more like, someone was missing. The woman. She was no longer in the painting. 

Stan couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was choking him. His heart was racing and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save him. But no one would, no one was there. 

The lights behind him went off and the door to his left slowly opened. 

Another drop. 

He turned around, dreading what he would see, and was met with the missing woman, from the painting. He stood planted with fear until she leaned down so they were face to face and smiled.  
Her smile was not a happy one but a sinister one, something that would give you nightmares. Her teeth were sharp like a Japanese sword. 

A scream erupted from Stan's chest as he ran out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him.  
*

Ben.  
Ben was new to Derry, therefore, he didn't get a chance to make new friends before summer, so he spent most of his time in the library.  
During all his time in the library, Ben became intrigued with Derry's history. And the little town of Derry had a very dark history.

Ben was flicking through another Derry history book, when he found a news paper article for an Easter egg factory explosion. Every time Ben turned the page it was as if the photo would zoom in until you saw it...

A young boys dislocated head in the midst of tree branches. 

Ben slammed the book shut, breathing heavily. When, he heard the sweet, fair ground music. And saw a single red balloon floating past the oblivious adults; calling for Ben to follow. So he did. When the balloon entered a hallway, it was no more. Replaced by a burning Easter egg. 

And then another, further down the hall way. Ben followed them down into the library stack. A place piled high with paper work and books almost making a maze. 

Something dropped. Out of curiosity, Ben turned around to see feet coming down the stairs. More eggs dropped and burst.  
A few steps later, Ben could see up to the neck of a strange boy. However, when the boy took one more step, it became evident that he had no head. 

The headless boy dropped all of the eggs and started chasing after Ben. He ran through the labyrinth of file shelves.  
"Egg boy!", A clown had now taken the form of the headless boy and started pursuing Ben. 

He ran for the stairs and into the librarian.  
"What on earth are you doing?" With a final glance around, Ben ran back up the stairs and out of the library. 

Unfortunately, this meant running straight into Henry Bowers.


End file.
